Les chats vaincront
by DeusExMadchina
Summary: Paris, la nuit. Une curieuse assemblée se tient. Leur but ? La domination du Monde. Eh oui : les chats attaquent, et ont décidé d'une cible... [SLG - EP 82]
1. Chapter 1

Nuit noire sur Paris. Un vent lourd flottait dans les rues, charriant une odeur de décadence. Dans la moiteur ambiante, des SDF erraient, se blottissant dans des coins de rues. Des hurlements et des vomissements d'ivrognes brisaient le silence à intervalles irréguliers, accompagnés par les voix fortes de jeunes revenant de soirée ou par des cris faisant frémir les rares passants. Des voitures passaient de temps à autre, dans un vrombissement assourdissant.

Une nuit classique, me diriez-vous. Or, il manquait quelque chose à ce doux capharnaüm.

Les chats.

Par un miaulement, pas un feulement, pas un éclair d'yeux brillants. Pas le moindre frottement de pattes de velours, pas le moindre crissement de griffes sortant de leur étreinte de chair.

Où étaient-ils ? Eh bien, c'est très simple.

Dans une maison ouverte aux quatre vents, vieille et en ruines, attendant sans doute sa prochaine démolition qui la remplacera par un de ces immeubles gris et tristes, une curieuse assemblée se tenait.

Sur une table poussiéreuse, illuminé par une lumière de réverbère, un chat était debout, altier. Une prestance, un orgueil particuliers émanaient de lui, et pourtant, on ne lui donnerait que quelques petits mois. En face de lui, une masse de fourrures colorées, d'yeux brillants de cruauté.

Des bruits émanaient de ce rassemblement. On demandait des nouvelles, on ricanait, on se plaignait… Tandis que le regard souverain du chaton en hauteur planait sur eux.

On vous a dit que la loi du plus fort régnait chez les chats ? Erreur… c'est la loi du plus cruel, du plus rusé.

\- Mes sœurs, mes frères, entama d'une voix pleine de noblesse la boule de poils.

Immédiatement, le silence se fit. Une nuée d'yeux jaunes, noirs, verts, bleus, blancs et même albinos se tourna vers le chef incontesté.

\- Aujourd'hui est un jour bien spécial. Aujourd'hui, est le jour où nous avons découvert notre principal ennemi. L'un des chefs du Comité Contre les Chats.

Fin orateur, la bestiole laissa planer un bref silence.

\- Mathieu Sommet !

Un vacarme de miaulements de rage et de colère retentit. Le besoin de sang luisit dans tous les regards, les corps se tendirent, les fourrures se hérissèrent. Une aura de puissance difficilement refoulée émanait des bêtes. Et pourtant, d'un geste de la tête, le silence se fit.

\- Nous ne pouvons laissez ces humains stupides nous empêcher de conquérir la planète. Comme vous le savez tous, une petite bande d'entre eux a entrepris de résister sous ce ridicule nom de CCLC. Cependant, nous connaissons tous la bêtise humaine, qui est de se battre dans un coin pour des croquettes, au lieu de s'unir pour un poulailler.

Une vague de ricanements félins retentit.

\- Mais certains sont plus malins que les autres. C'est le cas de notre Cible. C'est une personne très connue sur Internet. Il nous tourne en dérision, il se moque des vidéos dans lesquelles nous apparaissons et, pire ! Il a lancé cette stupide idée de Comité.

L'orateur reprit son souffle. L'assemblée le fixait dans un silence incroyablement profond. Pas un geste, pas un bruit.

\- Parce qu'il est connu, il rassemble des gens. Des humains faibles d'esprit sont influencés par ses paroles et adhèrent sans réfléchir au CCLC, qu'il a popularisé dans une odieuse propagande.

Dans son dos, entra un groupe de chats patibulaires. Epais, costauds, couturés de cicatrices, ils encadraient une chatte au pelage noir, aux yeux verts et au rictus tout proprement diabolique.

\- Nous avons donc décidé d'envoyer l'un des nôtre à son domicile, en prenant comme cible la personnalité la plus faible de son être. Ensuite, l'envoyé aura le devoir d'hypnotiser la Proie pour se faire accepter. Et à partir de là…

Le chaton éclata d'un rire démoniaque, reprit par toutes les bêtes présentes, à l'exception de la bande dans le dos de l'orateur.

\- Quand son public fragile le verra avec un chat, il cessera tous lien avec le CCLC, et toute velléité de résistance face à notre invasion ! Privés de cette masse bruyante, les autres, ceux à l'esprit fort, se sépareront au fur et à mesure, convaincu qu'ils sont seuls, alors qu'ils ne savent tout simplement pas griffer !

La bande silencieuse se mêla peu à peu au public, à l'exception de la chatte noire qui prit place à ses côtés.

\- Notre Cible repérée, grâce à nos alliés humains, nous avons entrepris un repérage. Sauf problème, Larsa, ici à mes côtés, a dû pouvoir repérer exactement son domicile.

\- C'est exact, répondit la chatte. Il m'a fallu trois jours et nuits, le sujet préférant rester chez lui, mais l'une de ses personnalité aime beaucoup sortir, en particulier la nuit. Il m'a suffi de la suivre quand elle rentrait. J'ai aussi repéré la fréquence de sortie de sa personnalité la plus faible. Elle sortira dans cinq heures.

La bête remercia son espionne d'un mouvement de tête, puis se tourna de nouveau vers son public.

\- Avec Larsa, nous avons fait le tour des chats au pouvoir hypnotique le plus puissant, et, d'un commun accord, nous avons décidé que ce serait moi qui irais.

Pas une seule protestation, mais des regards interrogateurs.

\- Larsa me remplacera. Du fait de mon âge, j'infiltrerais plus facilement le domicile de la Cible. Questions ?

Silence.

\- Eh bien, c'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit avant longtemps. Je ne dois donner aucun soupçon.

Une vague de miaulements révérencieux salut sa sortie, ainsi que celle de Larsa. Une fois dehors, les deux chats firent face. Ils échangèrent quelques commentaires, la chatte lui donna l'adresse exacte et quelques informations, puis s'en retourna à l'intérieur veiller sur son clan. Le chaton, lui, commença sa longue marche.

C'est quatre heures plus tard qu'il arriva en bas de l'immeuble convoité. Il se terra dans un coin pour ne pas se faire voir des éventuels passants. Puis, il attendit.

Longtemps.

Enfin, la porte de l'immeuble pivota sur ses gonds. Un humain à la tête de victime en sortit, un porte-monnaie dans la main, sans doute envoyé pour faire quelques menus achats. Il était vêtu d'un tee-shirt Captain America, d'une casquette grise à l'envers et d'un jean. Traînant des pieds, il traversa la rue pour se rendre à la boulangerie.

C'était le moment. Le chaton jaillit de sa cachette et se coucha près de la porte. Bien vite, la victime ressortit, portant un sachet de papier volumineux à bout de bras. Une odeur de viennoiserie, alléchante, parvint au museau de la bête.

Il prit le temps d'admirer sa Cible. Le Geek, selon ses informateurs. Le plus facile à corrompre. Faible d'esprit, adorateur de « kawaii », fan de jeux vidéo et tête de Turc. L'allié idéal. Avec ces gens sans grande estime d'eux-mêmes, il suffit d'être un peu sympathique pour qu'ils fondent de bonheur et d'aveuglement.

L'envoyé démoniaque se redressa, levant un regard bleu sur sa Proie. Le Geek, l'apercevant, glapit de bonheur et trottina vers lui.

\- Salut, petit chat, s'extasia l'humain.

Il se pencha pour gratouiller les oreilles de la boule de poils, qui se soumit à la torture sans broncher. Il s'accorda même un ronronnement.

\- Oooh, s'émerveilla le faible. T'es trop mignon !

Il regarda à gauche, puis à droite.

\- Tu as un maître, dis ? Je pourrais peut-être te prendre avec moi…

Sans grand enthousiasme, il vérifia que le chaton n'avait pas de collier, puis décida de ne pas regarder plus loin. Sans plus de cérémonie, il prit la boule de poils dans ses bras, au grand dam de cette dernière.

\- Allez, tu viens avec moi, ronronna l'humain, déconcertant l'animal.

Ouvrant la porte de l'immeuble, il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, causant un bon mal de mer à la bestiole, qui ne pipa mot. Bien vite, il poussa la porte de l'appartement tant convoité.

\- Eh, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé !

Un sourire diabolique aux babines, le chaton contempla l'appartement de Mathieu Sommet.

Il était dans la place. Maintenant, il devait se faire accepter.

Très vite, les diverses personnalités et leur créateur se réunirent, le chaton en leur centre. Le chef du CCLC tirait une sale tête, tandis que l'envoyé était admiré de tous.

\- On peut le garder ? supplia le Geek d'une voix tremblante, déjà entièrement sous le contrôle du chat.

\- Non ! répliqua fermement Sommet.

\- Oh, s'te-plaît, gros, il est trop mignon ! tenta le Hippy.

Il avait vite succombé, son esprit affaiblit par les vapeurs délétères de ses drogues. La bête ne se méfiait pas trop de lui. A part l'odeur déplaisante qu'il trimbalait, il semblait inoffensif.

\- Non ! riposta Mathieu.

Pourtant, il n'allait pas pouvoir résister bien longtemps, l'envoyé diabolique le savait.

\- J'avoue, ce petit enfoiré me collerait presque une mi-molle, résonna une voix rauque.

Le chat s'efforça de ne pas frémir. Le Patron avait été légèrement plus difficile à envoûter, mais comme il se foutait totalement de son existence… Cela n'avait pas été la fin du monde.

Cependant, le chaton savait qu'il était dangereux. Sa tendance à la zoophilie était parvenue aux oreilles félines, et la bestiole l'avait en horreur.

\- Non ! C'est dégeu, mec… s'horrifia la Cible.

L'envoyé était d'accord. Sans déconner.

\- Regarde le dans les yeux et ose lui dire non, essaya de nouveau le Geek, implorant.

Les yeux du chat brillèrent, illuminés d'un éclat démoniaque. _Oui... Regarde-moi dans les yeux..._

\- Je te dis que… commença Mathieu.

Néanmoins, sans doute instinctivement, il tourna la tête vers le chat. Pourtant, en sa qualité de chef du CCLC, il devait bien savoir que c'était la dernière des choses à faire… Ne jamais, jamais regarder un chat dans les yeux !

Deux regards bleus se croisèrent. La bête maléfique utilisa toute sa puissance hypnotique. Il allait être complètement crevé après, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Une bataille insoupçonnable s'engagea.

Avec une satisfaction jouissive, il sentit son esprit prendre peu à peu le dessus sur celui du présentateur. Un bref instant, l'effroi traversa le regard de ce dernier. Mais pas longtemps, non… Pas longtemps. Très vite, toute raison disparut des yeux de la Proie, laissant place à une adoration sans borne, dans un pénible :

\- Je… ne peux… pas… résister !

Un rictus étira les babines de l'envoyé de Nyan-Cat.

Il avait gagné.

* * *

Je l'avoue, je ne fais pas partie du Comité Contre les Chats. Moi aussi, j'ai été vaincue... Hélas... Mais l'un de mes maîtres m'a proposé de poster cette FanFiction, Larsa étant une de ses cousines.

Il me traite bien, hein.

...

Rewiew, mes chatons ?


	2. Chapter 2

Au début de la vidéo, on peut constater que les personnalités de Mathieu essayent de le convaincre de garder le chaton. Mais il en manque une...

* * *

Un souffle rauque. Une paire d'yeux brillants dans le coin du couloir. Une tension dans l'atmosphère. Un grondement rauque, une seconde paire d'yeux, luisants. Un son de griffes sur le mur. Puis, soudain, un bruit de chaussure qui heurte le sol, un feulement indigné et un retentissant :

\- Putain de sale bête, sors de là !

Un ricanement félin lui répondit et l'une des paires d'yeux s'éteignit, remplacée par la lumière artificielle de l'ampoule du couloir. Un être d'un mètre soixante environ avança d'un pas. Il était vêtu d'un kigurumi de panda et avait à la main une seconde chaussure.

\- Reviens ! cracha Maître Panda, car tel était son nom.

Mais seul le bruit d'une cavalcade lui répondit. Marmonnant une injure, il avança en traînant dans le couloir, récupérant l'objet jeté. Une porte près de lui s'ouvrit, laissant place à son créateur, seulement vêtu d'un boxer **[image juste pour vous, chères amies fangirls]**, les cheveux emmêlés et l'air à la fois épuisé et agacé.

\- Putain, mec, ne me dis que tu courrais encore après Wifi…

Mathieu se frotta les yeux, avisa la paire de chaussures et le regard fuyant de l'ursidé.

\- Fais chier, mais fous-lui la paix ou je t'enferme, menaça-t-il d'un ton ensommeillé pas très convaincant.

\- Mathieu, tenta son interlocuteur, tu sais, ce chat…

\- Je sais ce que tu penses de mon Wifi, gronda Mathieu. C'est n'importe quoi. Comment un chat aussi mignon peut être magnifique ? Heu, maléfique. Mal…

\- Tu vois, l'interrompit à son tour Maître Panda. Ce lapsus est tout à fait révélat…

Il fut à nouveau coupé dans son discours, par un miaulement plaintif et atrocement mignon. L'envoyé du Nyan-Cat venait de faire son apparition, son pelage ébouriffé, ses yeux bleus écarquillés fixés sur son maître. Ce dernier fondit devant tant de mignonitude et prit la boule de poils diabolique dans ses bras, la caressant doucement, subjugué.

\- Mec…, soupira le Panda.

Mais il savait qu'il était inutile de tenter de raisonner son créateur qui faisait des petits bruits chelous à l'adresse de la bête démoniaque, qui jetait par ailleurs un regard victorieux et menaçant à son ennemi.

Rageant silencieusement, l'homme en kigurumi vit disparaître Mathieu et Wifi dans la chambre de ce dernier. Il tourna les talons et regagna sa grotte, se jetant sur son lit, furieux.

Comment se débarrasser de cet envoyé du Mal ? Tout le monde s'était incliné devant son infernale puissance… Peut-être pouvait-il, à son tour, manipuler ses clones ? Mais lequel le suivrait ? Le Geek était accro à la mignonitude, le Patron le regardait d'un air flippant chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, et le Hippie… Bah, le Hippie.

Si seulement la Fille et le Prof étaient toujours là… Ils auraient pu l'aider… Malgré ses airs stupides, la première avait un certain don pour échapper à la manipulation – le Patron, selon ses souvenirs, n'avait jamais réussi à la coincer – et le Prof était trop cartésien pour se faire avoir.

Oui, mais voilà… Ils n'étaient pas là.

Et lui, face au chat, était seul.

* * *

Oui, Maître Panda était bien le seul à ne pas être dupe. Il était absent le jour où les timbrés avaient décidé d'accepter la Bête du Diable. Il était allé voir une amie cultivant des bambous, et ensemble ils avaient entrepris de cultiver son bamb… Hrrrm, bref.

De par, aussi, sa grande sagesse – n'était-il pas Maître Panda ? –quand le chat avait planté son regard bleu enchanteur dans le sien, il avait réussi à résister. Le chaton, face à son échec, n'avait pas décidé de remettre son attaque à plus tard, non. Furieux, il avait alors choisi… d'éliminer son ennemi !

Et depuis, les attaques vicieuses s'enchaînaient. Des croquettes au milieu de l'escalier pour le faire tomber, un résidu de litière camouflé dans ses bambous, de la pisse dans son bol de lait… Rien que d'y repenser, il avait envie de vomir…

Au début, l'ursidé avait douté. Peut-être que Mathieu avait raison, et que sa nouvelle présence perturbait juste un peu la petite bête. Mais les pièges s'enchaînaient, le chat le fixait d'un regard noir, et le soir, un miaulement retentissait parfois sous sa fenêtre et derrière sa porte. Un miaulement menaçant, semblant sortir de l'Enfer.

Et puis… comment expliquer que Mathieu ait quitté aussi rapidement le CCLC ? Même le célèbre Antoine Daniel n'y comprenait rien et n'avait réussi à raisonner son ami. Les faibles d'esprit s'étaient pâmés de joie à chaque apparition de la Bête, ceux un poil au-dessus doutaient, les plus forts se désorganisaient et pleuraient la perte de leur leader.

Maître Panda avait lu scrupuleusement les commentaires de la vidéo où apparaissait le chat. Un cruel et brillant témoignage de l'affaiblissement du CCLC. Dans la vidéo suivante, il avait été horrifié de constater qu'un nombre incroyable de gens vénéraient à présent le dénommé « Wifi ». Est-ce que, s'identifiant à son prénom, il avait envoûté le public à travers les ondes ? Ou même… grâce à son regard infernal ?

* * *

Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Chaque nuit, il s'enfermait à double-tour, et pris d'un excès de paranoïa, avait même installé un loquet intérieur. Cette nuit-là, il avait décidé de chasser ce chat une bonne fois pour toute. La bête infernale grattait alors à sa porte, et avait fui à toutes pattes que celle-ci s'était ouverte à la volée, laissant apparaître un panda exaspéré.

Leur combat n'avait pas duré bien longtemps, au grand mécontentement de l'homme en kigurumi, persuadé qu'avec une ou deux minutes de plus, il aurait pu avoir cette sale bête. Et maintenant, il était de retour au point de départ, affalé sur son lit et ruminant sa vengeance.

Ce fut l'habituel capharnaüm qui le réveilla le lendemain – ou plutôt, quelques heures après. Avec un soupir, et prit d'une nouvelle résolution, Maître Panda gagna la cuisine. Il était décidé : il allait mettre les autres personnalités de son côté.

Par laquelle commencer ? songea-t-il, observant Mathieu bougon devant une tasse de café, le Patron promenant un regard furieux et menaçant sur tout le monde – sans doute en manque –, le Geek mâchant des céréales et le Hippie déjà complètement stone dans le salon.

Le Geek, se décida-t-il. Il se prit simplement un morceau de pain et alla rejoindre le Hippie gargouillant, attendant avec patience le petit innocent – et espérant le choper avant le Patron.

* * *

Ce fut évidemment un échec retentissant. Explications, chantage, menaces, rien ne fonctionna. Le Geek ne voyait en le chat qu'une inoffensive boule de poils et regardait avec incompréhension son collègue, qu'il affectionnait pourtant.

Le Hippie avait bredouillé un vague « tu t'inquiètes pour rien, gros, faut plutôt se méfier des tortues » avant de replonger dans son semi-coma, un air béat sur le visage. De toute façon, avait soupiré intérieurement Maître Panda, le camé avait beau lui être sympathique, il n'était pas franchement utile…

Quand, après une bonne heure d'encouragement à lui-même devant sa glace, il avait rendu visite au Patron, celui-ci l'avait froidement chassé, lui expliquant dans un langage assez vulgaire que tant que le chat ne l'empêchait pas d'aller voir ses péripatéticienne, il n'en avait rien à foutre, y compris et surtout du mental de son créateur.

Toujours aussi seul, enfermé dans sa caverne, l'ursidé commença alors à travailler sur un plan dément d'annihilation féline – plutôt que sur sa prochaine chanson, le branleur !

Une lumière sadique et victorieuse éclaira son regard. Cette sale bête ne vaincrait pas !

* * *

**Mission numéro un : empoisonner l'eau et la nourriture.** Œil pour œil…

A l'aube, quand la Créature du Mal dormait encore – ou enfin – Maître Panda sa faufila dans la cuisine, là où se trouvaient les gamelles de la bestiole. Délicatement, il versa quelques gouttes d'une substance incolore et inodore qu'il avait chopé dans des cartons contenant divers trucs sortant du labo du Prof.

Ensuite, il mêla à la pâtée un somnifère puissant en poudre. Avec une cuillère et une moue dégoûtée, il mélangea le tout pour que les produits se mêlent correctement. Puis, il alla s'asseoir à table pour prendre un grand bol de lait d'amande d'un air innocent.

**Arrivée de la cible :** Wifi ne tarda pas à faire son apparition, suivi de Mathieu, qui mit à chauffer du café, sans jeter un œil à sa personnalité. Le chaton si mignon marcha nonchalamment jusqu'aux gamelles et se pencha sur elles, prêt à avaler une gorgée d'eau.

**Echec de la mission :** Il se redressa soudainement pour fixer d'un air mauvais son ennemi et, avec un rictus maléfique, donna un grand coup de patte dans les deux récipients, qui volèrent dans la pièce.

\- Putain, Wifi, tu fais chier, se lamenta Mathieu en partant chercher la serpillière.

Maître Panda vaincu rebroussa chemin.

* * *

**Mission numéro 2 : le co_p du pend_,** même si c'est assez gore à observer et imaginer, et nettement pas discret.

Maître Panda fouilla d'abord la maison de fond en comble avant de dénicher par miracle un fil de pêche en nylon transparent. Une canne y était assortie, qui fit beaucoup rire l'ursidé étant donné que son créateur avait l'air allergique à tout ce qui l'éloignait de chez lui. Et puis, à Paris, franchement, une canne à pêche…

L'homme en kigurumi se coupa une bonne longueur. Il s'assura ensuite que la bête du mal dormait bel et bien sur le lit du Geek, puis traîna une chaise près de la porte du salon.

Il avait précédemment regardé sur Internet comment faire un bon nœud coulant, du genre à étrangler vite, voire à cisailler la gorge si le fil était fin. Et c'était le cas de celui-là. Patient et calme, l'ursidé mit deux petites minutes à réaliser son œuvre, veillant à laisser un large cercle à l'extrémité. Ensuite, il se hissa sur la chaise, réussit à accrocher l'autre bout de la corde dans l'encadrement de la porte et laissa le petite pelote se dérouler jusqu'à frôler le sol.

Il constata, satisfait, que le piège étrangleur ressemblait exactement à l'idée dont il se faisait. Il rangea la chaise, arrangea la boucle pour qu'elle soit parfaitement invisible puis s'allongea sur le canapé, mimant une sieste.

**Arrivée de la cible :** Il dormait bel et bien quand un cri suraigüe le tira de son sommeil. Se redressant vivement, il eut l'immense surprise de voir le Geek affalé sur le sol, geignant et se trémoussant, un pied étranglé dans le fil de nylon.

**Echec de la mission :** Maître Panda dégagea le maladroit et rangea son piège, dépité, se sachant surveillé de loin par l'envoyé du Nayn-Cat ricanant.

* * *

**Mission numéro 3 : les screamers c'est le mal** alors autant combattre le mal par le mal.

Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait effrayer un chat ? Maître Panda s'interrogeait. Le Geek, c'était facile, il suffisait de laisser traîner un préservatif sur son lit pour l'entendre hurler de peur – avec le Patron, tu m'étonne… Concernant ce dernier, l'ursidé ne connaissait rien pouvant le surprendre. Pour Mathieu, cependant, Ctrl+X puis Ctrl+V son épisode tout juste fini quelque part ailleurs dans son disque dur suffisait pour lui faire frôler la crise cardiaque – le Hippie avait des amusements étranges, parfois…

La personnalité lança une recherche sur Internet, s'attendant peu à trouver quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, un message plein de haine attira son attention. L'auteur, entre trois fautes d'orthographe, expliquait qu'il avait hurlé sur le chat endormi de sa fille pour l'effrayer, et que ce dernier avait sauté par la fenêtre, faisant hurler sa progéniture au grand désappointement du vil personnage.

Enthousiasmé, l'ursidé partit en chasse de la sale bête. S'il l'effrayait alors qu'elle était près d'une fenêtre, peut-être que... Encore fallait-il qu'elle y soit, justement ! Faisant hâtivement demi-tour, Maître Panda prit un petit carnet intitulé _Espionnage du Mal_, soit une appellation assez ridicule.

Mais ledit carnet avait la caractéristique de retracer toutes les allées et venues du chat depuis son arrivée, soit un peu plus d'une semaine. La bestiole étant assez régulière dans ses habitudes, il avait été facile de composer un bon emploi du temps.

Et, en effet, tous les deux jours de 14h46 à 15h59, l'immonde bête dormait dans la chambre de Mathieu, qui ouvrait sa fenêtre quelques heures par jour, ce qui était assez ridicule puisqu'il y avait plus d'oxygène chez eux que dehors.

**Arrivée de la cible :** A 15h12, l'ursidé glissa un coup d'œil dans l'antre de son créateur. Wifi s'y trouvait bel et bien, dormant tranquillement dans l'embrasure, nullement gêné par l'atmosphère polluée et grise de Paris.

Un sourire sadique aux lèvres, Maître Panda s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds de l'animal. Il suffisait de hurler assez près de son oreille, et adieu sale bête… On ne survit pas à une telle chute, encore moins quand on est petit, moche et gros.

**Echec de la mission :** Mais le maléfique Nyan-Cat devait veiller sur son ouaille, parce qu'au moment où le chanteur allait ouvrir la bouche, son créateur fit brusquement irruption d'un joyeux :

\- Oh, tu es là, Wifi ! Tiens, salut Maître Panda.

Ce dernier dépité, dû faire marche arrière, accompagné du regard narquois de son pire ennemi ronronnant sous les caresses de Mathieu.

* * *

**Mission numéro 4 : quand les jeux vidéo vous servent à VRAIMENT tuer des choses** c'est les dingues de la télé qui seraient content de l'apprendre…

Il y avait de cela quelques temps, l'ursidé avait vu le Geek jouer au quatrième opus d'Elder Scroll, et notamment la Guilde des Assassins. L'une des missions consistait à desserrer des clous retenant une tête de sanglier dans un mur pour qu'à une certaine heure, ladite tête tombe sur celle de quelqu'un d'autre, le tout passant ainsi pour un accident innocent.

Tous les jours à seize heure trente, le chat démoniaque poussait la porte de la salle de bain pour jouer d'une façon stupide avec l'eau des toilettes. Le but étant alors de placer un lourd seau rempli de boîtes de conserves sur la porte, imitant un gag bien connu : le félidé pousserait alors la porte, et le seau lui tomberait dessus.

Cependant, cette fois, Maître Panda décida de s'exiler aussitôt le piège placé. Sa présence semblait instiller de la méfiance chez Wifi. Il alla donc dans sa chambre travailler sur une des chansons pour l'Instant Panda.

**Arrivée de la cible :** A seize heures trente-et-un, un grand bruit secoua la maison. Ravi, l'ursidé sauta sur ses pieds – pardon, ses pattes – et se précipita vers la salle-de-bain, pressé de contempler son œuvre. Il poussa plus grandement la porte de la pièce à cet effet.

**Echec de la mission :** A sa grande surprise, une grande douleur explosa dans son crâne et tout vira au noir.

* * *

Il se réveilla deux bons jours plus tard, dans son lit, la tête bandée et sous ses draps. Gémissant de douleur, il ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux, pour trouver Mathieu près de son lit. Celui-ci sourit, l'air soulagé.

\- Tu es enfin réveillé ! On commençait à s'inquiéter.

\- Qu'est-ce q… commença l'ursidé, avant de grogner face à la vague de souffrance déferlant dans son corps.

\- On t'a trouvé assommé dans la salle-de-bain. Je pense que c'est le Patron qui a fait ça pour piéger le Geek, mais tu le connais, il nie.

\- Le… hein ?

\- Bah, oui. Il y a un seau plein de boîtes de conserves qui t'est tombé sur la tête. Tu as une belle bosse ! Franchement, parfois le Patron me fait carrément flipper. A croire qu'il préfère les morts… Ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas.

Les yeux du Panda s'écarquillèrent.

\- Enfin, je te laisse, j'ai du boulot, on a pris du retard ! Repose-toi bien.

L'ursidé gargouilla une supplication mais son créateur quitta la pièce sans l'entendre. Horrifié, il braqua son regard sur le plafond. Cela voulait dire que Wifi n'était pas tombé dans son piège ? Mais comment…

Quelque chose sauta sur son matelas.

Une sueur froide parcourut son dos.

Un être léger remonta son lit en direction de sa tête. Craignant ce qu'il allait y voir, Maître Panda baissa les yeux. Ils s'opposèrent à deux lumières bleues impitoyables.

* * *

Le chaton, assis tranquillement, plongea son esprit dans le regard de son ennemi, combattant sa conscience. Le combat était délicieusement inégal. Affaibli, épuisé, blessé, l'esprit si puissant de la proie céda bien vite devant son pouvoir. Un air d'adoration naïve grandit dans ses prunelles, tirant un rictus amusé à l'envoyé du Nyan-Cat.

C'était fini.

D'un bond élégant, la boule de poils quitta le lit, puis la chambre de son adversaire.

**Récapitulatif de la mission :**

Faire plonger le panda dans son propre piège.

**Résultat de la mission :**

Il avait gagné.


End file.
